


Dream World

by toezir



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toezir/pseuds/toezir
Summary: hi this is my first fic!! it was inspired by the songs in my dreams by kali uchis and the night we met by lord huron. also pls ignore spelling errors if there are any
Relationships: fredric fred weasley/cedric diggory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dream World

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic!! it was inspired by the songs in my dreams by kali uchis and the night we met by lord huron. also pls ignore spelling errors if there are any

cedric and fred have been dating for 8 years now. their relationship was the dream. everyone envied them. and why wouldn’t they? what cedric and fred had was special, something hardly ever seen. 

they started as rivals. obviously, being on opposite quidditch teams and different houses, they’d naturally become rivals. but that all changed the day hufflepuff beat gryffindor in their fifth year. 

cedric felt bad because he thought hufflepuff shouldn’t have won. fred thought the same too. so cedric caught up with the gryffindors, who were on their way to the hospital wing because their seeker, harry, was injured, and he first spotted fred. 

“hey,” cedric said, breathlessly because he had to run half way across the quidditch pitch. 

fred turned around, but he saw that it was just a hufflepuff so he turned back around, thinking cedric was there to gloat. 

“i just tried to talk to madam hooch about how we shouldn’t have won but she won’t listen. i’m sorry for what happened to potter,” cedric said apologetically, hoping that the gryffindor would understand and forgive him. unfortunately for cedric, the gryffindor he talked to was fred weasley. 

“yeah well, madam hooch was a former hufflepuff so obviously she was a little biased,” fred said and rolled his eyes, turning away from cedric. 

“okay. i just wanted to apologize,” said cedric, still feeling bad. 

the two parted ways, fred going with the rest of the team to the hospital wing to visit harry and cedric going to the hufflepuff common room, where they were probably throwing a party. 

hours later, well past the curfew, cedric snuck out of the hufflepuff dormitory to go visit harry in the hospital wing. he wasn’t sure whether harry would be awake so he wrote him a little note explaining how sorry he was and how he hoped harry would feel better soon and decided to give harry a box of chocolate frogs he had left over from when he went to honeydukes. 

when cedric arrived to harry’s bed, he noticed the outline of a tall guy standing next to the bed. to cedrics luck, it was fred weasley again. obviously cedric had no idea it was fred because he couldn’t tell the twins apart. 

“come here to boast have you, diggory?” fred asked, not having turned around, but recognized cedric from the corner of his eye. “by the way, i’m fred,” he said, assuming cedric had no idea which twin he was. 

“uh no, i came here to drop off this letter and box of chocolate frogs for when harry wakes up,” cedric awkwardly whispered, not wanting to anger fred anymore than he already angered him. he still didn’t understand why fred was still holding a grudge while the rest of the team (excluding oliver) had somewhat forgiven cedric, or at least weren’t openly angry at him. 

“okay well, you can just give them to me and i’ll put it on the table and tell harry when he wakes up,” fred clarified, and felt slightly guilty for being rude to cedric. 

cedric muttered a soft “okay” and walked over to fred to give him the box and letter. fred stretched out his hand to retrieve the box and letter, when his hand brushed against cedrics. he ignored the feeling in his stomach and put the items on the table next to harry’s bed. 

cedric felt it too. cedric, however, didn’t ignore it and stayed awake thinking about it. cedric had been known for overly thinking things but he still lost sleep thinking about a small touch. 

a year later they started dating. 

they kept things quiet and didn’t mention their relationship to anyone for the first 6 months. it was simple stuff like sneaking off to each other’s tents at the quidditch world cup that kept their relationship alive during summer holidays. oh and love obviously. cedric often would apparate to fred’s room, but had to stop because once george was also in the room and it got really awkward and he had to make a foolish excuse. from then on, he decided to apparate to the back of the house and throw rocks at fred’s window. 

fast forward 8 years, it was their anniversary. cedric personally thought 8 years was much too long to date someone and thought they should’ve gotten married after 4 years. fred, however, preferred to take things slowly. 

for their anniversary, they decided to have a simple movie marathon and watched all of the toy story movies. 

they later decided to order sushi, because it was both of their favorite dish. after they ate, cedric wanted to go take a shower when fred stopped him. 

“i’m not gonna say a lot because i haven’t planned this out and i’m just saying whatever comes to the top of my head. but these 8 years that i’ve been with you have been the best years of my life. it’s cheesy but true. i’ve loved every movie we watched together, every time we snuck out because my mom wouldn’t let me go out, every quidditch game we’ve watched together. and i want that forever.” at the end of fred’s speech, he kneeled down on one knee and started to take out a small box. cedric realized what was happening and then-

the bell rang. 

cedric woke up, startled. the right side of his face was numb because he slept on his arm. there was drool on his cheek and arm. he realized he slept through the entire class. he got up and started to pack his stuff, upset because his dream was just that. a dream. 

when he came to leave the classroom, he caught a certain persons eyes. with a wink, fred looked away from cedric, unknowingly flustered. 

cedric smiled to himself and continued walking to the great hall, where he was to eat dinner and go to complete his third and final task in the triwizard tournament.


End file.
